Glen
Glen Tilly, formerly known as "Glen Ray" is a character, in Child's Play horror film series, with the original screenplay credited to Don Mancini. He's voiced by Billy Boyd, making him the only living doll character not to be voiced by an Academy Award-nominee. His human form is played by Beans El-Ba. Many Child's Play fans disliked Glen, because of how he did not like to kill people. Yet there are some who adores and admires him due to his good characteristics. He has a twin sister named Glenda Ray. Personality Glen was completely opposite from his father Chucky and his twin sister, Glenda. Even though he was Chucky's son who was cruel, malevolent and sadistic, Glen is strikingly meek, kind and compassionate. His parents had their different reactions to his gentle nature. Chucky felt so disappointed to have a son who's not a "killer" as him while Tiffany, who was ashamed of being a murderer, felt so proud of having a child with no intention of killing. At one point, Psychs, a famous ventriloquist, tells his story to everyone that the "fucker" (he called Glen in the Ventriloquist Competition) tried to rip his throat out which it was Glenda who did it, not Glen. Notwithstanding, he's only around six years old and quite mature for his age. His speech is far more similar to a adult, thus makes him an intelligent child. He can be naive, however. After the family conversation, he believed that his father and mother made their promise not to kill anymore which they never did. He admits he "was tearing apart" when he learned that both of his parents lied to each other. At the ending scene during his 5th birthday as a human, he believed that his father 'really' loved him even though he knew that he was going to kill him back in the hospital. He can also be frightened very easily, causing him to urinate in his pants frequently and twitching his left eye. This was possibly due to the combination of a harsh childhood in the hands of Ventriloquist, his isolation from the society and his discovery of his parents' true identities. Yet on the other hand, he can become enraged whenever his loved ones were in trouble or being killed. For instance when Tiffany was killed by Chucky, Glen fought back and did not hesitate to chop his father in retaliation. Even though he grew up in abuse and humiliation, Glen never lost his good attitude, which is also contrast to Chucky. When encountering strangers, he was very polite. The respectful words such as "Pardon me," or "Excuse me" were his best choice. If he did a mistake, either his cause or his parents' cause, he would intently apologize. Unlike Chucky, who loses temper quickly when being wronged, Glen didn't show any despise and hatred towards others. Even the people who surrounded him, including Psychs, who portrayed him as "Shitface" (due to his unattractive appearance). He never showed any signs of vengeance. Due to his immense love and prolonged desire of having a family, he never left Chucky and Tiffany in spite of their wrong doings, even crying to his father's mutiliated body when he tried to kill him with an axe. On the contrary, there might be possible changes in his personality when he becomes mature. Biography Glen is the son of Chucky and Tiffany. He was born with his twin sister, Glenda. Though for some reason she remained very dormant in her brother. They first appeared in Bride of Chucky, being born out of a dying Tiffany. Glen apparently killed the detective who witnessed this. But it's been shown that unlike, his parents, Glen does not kill people mainly cause he sees it is wrong. So its possible that Glenda may have temporarily taken over and attacked the detective. Glen was found by a punk rock ventriloquist that named him Shitface. He was performing as a dummy and faced verbal abuse for six years. Glen appears in the last scene of the movie a few moments before Tiffany went back to her lifeless state. The detective who discovered Tiffany's dead body screams in horror as a red, bloody, sharp-toothed baby appears, screeching, and attacks him. Seed of Chucky When Chucky finds out Glen is actually his child, he faints. When Chucky and Tiffany can't agree on the gender of their child (due to the fact he is not anatomically correct, unlike his parents). Chucky believes that he's a boy and gives him the name Glen while Tiffany calls her Glenda. Soon after, Chucky and Tiffany decide to quit their murdering habits to set a good example for the child doll. Chucky later arranges a "boys' night out" for him and Glen. With Glen working the pedals and Chucky steering. Chucky encourages him to put his full weight on the pedal, so he crashes into Britney Spears' car. The photographer that took the pictures of Chucky, Jennifer Tilly and Redman was Chucky's next victim. Glen tries to stop him, but the photographer is startled by Glen's appearance and hits a shelf where sculpture acid falls on him, killing him. Chucky is thrilled by this and sets up a camera to take picture of them beside the dead photographer. As soon as Tiffany discovers the photo, she's furious. But Chucky states that Glen is "the most promising killer" he's ever seen and Tiffany should be proud of him. Chucky believes that she's "poisoning their son's mind." He also calls Glen a "multi-talented kid". This was shown when Glen and Chucky were fighting in the hospital and Chucky was hit in the chest with his axe, he first thought it was Glenda who attacked him but was in fact Glen. At the end of the film, when Glen has seemingly killed Chucky and taken over a human body, he is attacked by Chucky's severed arm. Other appearances On the special features of Seed of Chucky DVD, Chucky, Tiffany and Glen are on a sofa in their family home, they are watching a slideshow of their holiday to various places. Nearly all of these places have evidence of Chucky having killed someone. This annoys Tiffany and makes Glen feel ill. The show ends with a pizza delivery guy at the door and Chucky answering. He says he's left his wallet in the garage with his power tools and asks the guy to come there with him. The delivery guy foolishly enough follows Chucky and suffers badly at Chucky’s hands with a chainsaw. Chucky discusses his past with Glen, mentioning his encounters with Andy Barclay (Child's Play 1, 2 and 3), Jesse and Jade (Bride of Chucky). Then, he tells him someday they'll eventually track them down and get their evil revenge. The special features of the Seed of Chucky DVD also include Chucky and Tiffany being interviewed by the Fusion journalist to promote the movie, and on the section "Conceiving the Seed of Chucky", Chucky, Tiffany, Glen, the cast and makers of the film are also interviewed. Known Murders *Father of a little Girl in a Nightmare *Mother of a little Girl in a Nightmare *Photographer Pete Peters (Accidently) *Britany Spears (50% Chucky's Fault) *Joan (Most likely Glenda) *Chucky *Investigator from bride of chucky (Another possibility of Glenda's first murder) Known Relatives *Tiffany (mother) then reborn as Jennifer Tilly, who's also his human mother *Charles Lee Ray (father) aka Chucky *Glenda (sister) *Unnamed maternal grandmother- Tiffany qutes her mother many times. Chucky angrily admitted he killed her years ago. *Brittany- who Chucky's married too after his parents got divocred. Category:Glen's Motto Category:Sons Category:Sons of Villains Category:Pure of Heart Category:Peaceful Heroes Category:Friendly Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Characters from Seed of Chucky Category:On and Off Villains Category:About Males Category:Kid Villains Category:Kid Heroes Category:Good Hearted Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Villains turned to the good side